1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image display device having an improved connection structure of a front cover and a rear cover surrounding a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As replacements for a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), image display devices having various display panels, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), and a light emitting diode (LED) panel, have been developed.
These image display devices have been developed in light of slim and light-weight trends in order to obtain competitive power. Particularly, a reduction in a width (hereinafter, referred to as bezel) from the outer line of a display panel to an active area where an image is actually displayed so as to reduce the outer size of an image display device is progressing.
In general, an image display device includes a display panel, such as an LCD, a PDP, or an LED, and a front cover and a rear cover surrounding front and rear parts of the display panel, and connection between the display panel and the front and rear covers is achieved by arranging the display panel between the front cover and the rear cover and then fixing the front and rear covers to the display panel using screws.
Therefore, a designated bezel width is required so as to form connection holes to be connected to the screws through the edge of the display panel. Accordingly, it may be difficult to reduce the outer size of the image display device.